The invention relates generally to the field of aircraft. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of instrument panels for aircraft.
Current methods for creating and modifying flight plans require typing and heads-down time, which reduce a pilot's situational awareness. Historically, paper charts used for flight planning were contained in binders. With the advent of an electronic flight bag, pilots viewed charts on electronic displays. More recently, avionics manufacturers have provided methods for displaying charts electronically on the main flight display of the aircraft's instrument panel, but these methods are cumbersome and inefficient.